Sparrow Girl/Chirp
Chirp is a friendly Sparrow Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “*Chirp* *Chirp* Don’t bully me just because I’m a sparrow.” *Of course - “You won’t? You’re a nice person.” (+10 Affinity) *I’ll pick on you - “Really? That’s mean.” (-5 Affinity) *I’m going to cut off your tongue! - “Hyaa! You’re evil!” (-10 Affinity) “You should take one of my feathers. But, because I am a sparrow, it probably does not have very much magic.” (+1 Harpy Feather) “Rice… Um, would you give me some rice?” (Give Rice?) *Yes - “Thank you so much! You’ve made me so happy!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “I-is that so? Sorry to ask that all of a sudden.” “It’s not much, but take it. Someone might just take it from me if I keep it.” (+150G) “A sparrow’s dance is able to wake up their allies. We are very useful when the enemy uses a lot of sleep effects!” “The sparrow tribe is far more timid than the other harpies. We are so skittish that our evasion is extra high.” “The Queen Harpy is very kind, even to someone like me. All harpies respect her above all others.” “I am also a type of harpy. ...the weakest of our kind.” “I have no money. If I have no money, I can’t eat.” (Give 90G?) *Yes - “Thank you so much! You’ve made me so happy!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “I-is that so? Sorry to ask that all of a sudden.” “We sparrows sing in the morning with our chirps. Do you know why?” *To greet each other - “Wrong. But it’s cute that you think that.” *To claim your territory - “That’s right. It’s serious business in the life of a sparrow.” (+10 Affinity) *You’re still screaming and moaning - “Now that’s a scary thought… Don’t you ever get tired out?” (+10 Affinity) “Sparrows wake up early in the morning. About what time do you wake up?” *3 AM - “That’s the middle of the night. Are humans nocturnal?” *6 AM - “That’s the perfect time. The morning sun feels so good!” (+10 Affinity) *9 AM - “You’re a sleepy head huh? The early bird gets the worm.” *Not in the morning - “Huh? You sleep that much? That’s a little scary.” (-5 Affinity) “Because I am a sparrow, I like rice.” “*Chirp* *Chirp* I’m a sparrow, I wouldn’t be any help even if I were your ally.” *That’s not true - “R-really? Even if you are lying… that makes me happy.” (+10 Affinity) *You’re right - “That may be true but… Ouch.” (-5 Affinity) *Sonya is even less help - Sonya: “W-what was that?!” Sparrow Girl: “Um, try to get along. Sonya? Who’s that?” “You can have some of my most beautiful feathers. It would make me happy if you used them as part of your armor.” (+1 Beautiful Feather) “Because we sparrows are rather plain looking, other women often steal our fiancées from Happiness Village from us.” “Strength was everything to the previous queen. Because the sparrow tribe is weak, we were forced to work as slaves.” “I love rice. Which do you prefer to eat? Rice or bread?” *Rice - “So then we’re the same!” (+10 Affinity) *Bread - “I also like breadcrumbs. If any are on the ground I pick them up and eat them.” *Sparrow - “Hyaa! Don’t eat sparrows!” (-5 Affinity) “These clothes are a traditional outfit of the sparrow family. I get up early every morning to make sure it looks right.” “Um, could you give me some eye drops? I got sand in my eye and I can’t fly well.” (Give Eye Drops?) *Yes - “Thank you so much! You’ve made me so happy!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “I-is that so? Sorry to ask that all of a sudden.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Chirp: " *Chirp* *Chirp* It's morning!" With Reina: Chirp: "Senior, good mooorniiing!" Reina: "Good morning, Chirp. ♪ You're always up early huh?" Chirp: "That's because I am a weak monster... I get up early to find everyone's weakness. ♪ " Reina: "............." With Kamuro: Chirp: "Good morning, Kamuro! We're both early." Kamuro: "Good morning, Chirp. The morning is so refreshing, plus I need to study and train." Chirp: "You also understand that by waking up early and going to bed late you can see the weaknesses of others. So let's spy on our seniors today. ♪ " Kamuro: "(An usurper.)" With Saki: Chirp: " *Chirp* *Chirp* I also want to make it big." Saki: "Dream big, spread your wings and fly. ♪ " Chirp: "I am weak, so I cannot beat anyone else..." Saki: "...What do you think it means to be a world idol? Anyway, do you have any special talent?" Chirp: "Well, I'm good at getting up early and staying out late. ♪ " Saki: "...doesn't look good for beating others." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Flap Flap Harpy" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Harpies Category:Monsters Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Neko Manma